Of Eros and Ares
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Nick and Ellis get to spend sometime together, seeing as Nick isn't doing to well, and Ellis is elected to watch over him for the night. What will happen? Nellis!
1. Bad Company

Hard.

That was the word that came to mind when he looked at Ellis. Hard; Rough, tough, gritty, manly. That's what definatly came to mind as Nick glanced once more at his companion, busy with chopping up the zombies that were slowly drifting nearer to the young hick. Just another hit after hit, and it slightly mezmorized him, until, that was, a hand of infected came out and reached for his neck with its' broken decayed hand.

Glaring directly into his own eyes, Nick felt the gruesome creature stumble against him, and he smashed the butt of his pistol onto its' head. With a sickening thump, it fell to the ground of the amusment park that they were forced to go through. A small honk was heard as Nick looked over and smirked, watching Ellis honking the nose of the clown that had its' ribcage smashed in.

It was amusing to watch the youngin' try to make a smile to himself, even though in this damned hellhole.

"Look, the safe room is just up ahead!" Coach said, voice gruff and tired, his body rigged with the movements of jogging slightly, just to ease the pain of having to walk anymore and fight off the infected that still seemed to pile up around them again; though it was only around 12 of them this time. Not a horde, thank God.

Everyone began fastening their paces, the safe room was so near their grip, and Nick didn't want it to slip through his fingers. He had come to damn far for him to lose to the dead.

Another dead clown zombie reached out and snapped at his arm, which was smacking at another infected. "Get off you assclown!" The conman hissed and pointed his pistol to its' forehead and shot, watching it smack to the ground, dead again.

He looked up, and kept running towards the safe room, his adrenaline now pumping faster throughout his body. Passing Coach and Rochelle, Nick ran by and looked over at Ellis, who was now jogging faster, to get within range of Nick's ears.

The conman noticed this and smirked before jumping over the wooden ledge that was infront of his legs, finally carrying his body into the safe room.

A irkked feeling fell over him as he realized that it was the 'Tunnel of Love' that he and his companions were in. 'God, why here?' He asked himself in his mind. 'Why the Tunnel of Love?'

He glanced back to see Ellis trip over the legde and quickly catch himself, lightly flushing and looking straight at Nick.

"You alright E-" Nick caught himself and fixed himself. "Kid?"

Ellis looked up at him and nodded lightly. "Yeah. I'm alright. Thank yew fer askin', Nick." He said, looking over to a table that was set up, holding ammunition and guns, health packs and some random cans of food that were left from the last group of survivors that must have passed through the area.

Coach was the last to walk in, Nick noted and Rochelle looked back to him, thanking him for making sure she got in safe, saying in a joking manner that some boys just can't wait to grab some grub. Nick smirked at Rochelle and shook his head in a playful manner.

Walking over to the table where Ellis was now at, reloading his weapon and putting more clips into his pocket and any other places he could keep ammunition; He looked over to the man wearing the now, quite stained Bull Shifters shirt and overalls that were tied around his waist. His eyes were locked to the weapon in his hand, until, that is, he noticed someone gazing at him. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at Nick, and he let a smile grace his lips.

He noticed Nick's eyes were slightly squinted, and he knew what that meant. That he was going to get it. And that, he wasn't going to let up. Turning back to his weapon in hand, he kept reloading and when he was finished, he made sure enough ammo was left for the rest of them.

"Boy, there better be some ammo left for the rest of us over there." Coach said, a smile in his tone, Ellis could hear, considering that Coach was facing the other way, tending to a cut that was in his fore arm. He turned his head slightly and tossed his gun at Nick. "Do me a favor, and reload that for me, would'ja."

Nick gave him an 'I'm-busy-here' look, but decided to not get into it with the wise older man. He had to much respect for the man; much wiser much smarter and much stronger than himself, he simpley decided to walk over to the table and begin putting clips into the AK-47 that Coach had been beating zombies with.

His hands worked slightly slower with the weapon, considering that he enjoyed using a Auto Shotgun, himself. Finding the clips weren't too extreamly hard, but it wasn't exactly easy either. Figuring that there were alot of other Assult Rifles in the world that people used, it was a rather tedious task just finding ammunition for the AK that Coach loved so dearly.

Setting out clip after clip that he could find, figuring that around 20 clips would be enough until they reached the next safehouse, Nick laid the weapon down, surronded by the clips before walking over to Coach, patting his back.

"It's loaded and ready." Nick said, his face showing something that conjured up respect and inferiorness to the older gentleman that was finishing up wrapping his wound.

Coach nodded and smiled fondly at the young conman. "Thank ya', son." He spoke lightly, standing up and patting Nick's shoulder before positioning himself near Rochelle, who was searching around the small room for any trap doors that would lead to another room.

Her eyes were fixated on a small color difference that was in the wall near the entrance that they had just come through. She used a Machete that Nick was using throughout the hordes of undead that always seemed to grow, never deplete. Slicing off some of the wallpaper, her eyes lite up estatically. The wallpaper ripped off easy, and behind it was a hidden door, without a knob, was infront of our very eyes.

"It's got no knob, but I think they plastered it on, or something..." Rochelle said, her eyes saddening as she tried pushing harder to open the locked up passage. Coach, looking to Ellis and Nick, nodded their way, and he moved Rochelle away.

"Now Rochelle," Nick started. "We'll try our hardest, but we may not be able to get this door open." Rochelle nodded sadly and stood beside Coach, holding his wounded forearm gentley.

"Don't hurt yourselves." She said, as she and Coach backed up more and more.

Moving backwards, Nick and Ellis looked at eachother and nodded before ramming their shoulders and biceps into the frame. With a great crack, the door way opened and dust flew into a rage, swirling around them and infiltrating their...'clean' air.

"Well Go'dam!" Ellis coughed, shaking his arm around his face and trying to air out the dust and filth he was breathing in. "Th' Hell we s'pposed 'ta do wit' all dis' ere' dirt 'in shit?"

The three others just looked at him and shrugged slightly. "Let it air out, I suppose." Nick suggested, his green eyes plauged with exuastion. Rochelle and Coach took notice of this as well, though all of them were tired, Nick had been pounced by a Hunter, puked on the most by Boomers and pummbled by the nasty infected, while getting smoked.

And his face must've been sore with those Jockeys that wouldn't stop popping up and humping his face all over the place, almost into a damn Witch that just happened to be standing near enough for them to have to starle and have a hard time murdering her.

"Hey son, how about you get some rest tonight." Coach offered, looking slightly worried in the face, as did the others. Instead of arguing, Nick simpley nodded his head and breathed out a 'thank you' in response to them.

"But first, I'd like to get something to eat." He mumbled, green eyes still tired and plauged. They all nodded and Rochelle came beside him, leading him into the new room. They looked around, there seemed to be equiptment, a table, a few rugs, a dog bed which was no loger used anymore, and the controls for the entire Tunnel of Love ride.

"Hey, at least the floor is carpeted, and you can sleep on it, using the rugs for a blanket, and even the dog bed as a pillow." Rochelle said, her eyes trying to show him appeal. He nodded in small apporval. He couldn't be too picky now, considering that even the fact that it was carpet was saintly enough for him.

He leaned down and sat on the floor, back against the wall.

A small filter of light ran through the crack of the now closing door. Nick closed his eyes and felt his sore chest rising and falling. It hurt like a bitch, considering that a Smoker had just gotten him earlier, and he was having a hard time breathing. Did he break a rib or something? God he didn't know. It was pain, is the only thing that he really knew.

A small knock was heard at the door and he cracked one eyes open. He wasn't in the mood to fight whatever was going to happen, so he just hoped that no one would try to move him. As his eyes had already adjusted to the quite dim room, he saw Ellis peek through the door, his left hand holding the door frame as he peeped inside to check where Nick was at.

"'ey ther' Nick." He said, his blue eyes seemed darkened with trouble and worry. "Can I 'com 'en?" His voice was laced with it as well, and Nick simpley did a small nod of his head, giving approval to Ellis.

The boy walked in, his right hand holding onto a few things, holding them against his chest to prevent them from falling. There were two cans of peaches, and a small bottle of pills that was stacked on top, along with a can opener that was left in his hand, as he walked through the door way. The dim lights made it hard for Ellis perceptivness, and he nearly feel a time or two, Nick noted.

Ellis finally shimmied his way to the table that Nick was near. Well, three feet from, but it was close enough, he considered. He blinked his eyes, and followed Ellis with his eyes. He watched as the younger man set down the two cans of Peaches, and can opener, and kept the pill bottle firmly in his hand. He turned, looking at Nick through slited blue eyes, and pondered to himself for a moment, before telling himself, '3 outta do 'et'.

"'ey Nick, I need'ya ta' take dese' 'ere pills." He spoke, wandering over towards Nick, and leaning down, one knee on the floor, and the other at an angle, foot flat.

Nick looked up at him, nodding slightly before he opened his mouth. Now if Nick were fine, he would have never let Ellis get this close. Close enough for them to get, rather intimate. Nick wouldn't admit out loud that he would've rather enjoyed it though. He kept his distance, not wanting to get to close to them, in case this would happen, yet it somehow happened anyways.

Ellis smiled fondly at Nick, popping the 3 pills in his hand, into Nick's mouth. He heard him make a dry swallow, and stood up satified with himself.

Nick, on the other hand, swallowed the pills, and closed his eyes, the pain taking over his mind, feeling his body telling him to sleep. He decided that instead of fighting, to just go with it, and he felt his body drag him to the ground, making a thud sound, and his mind shut off.

Ellis, hearing this, turned to look and see Nick, his body on the ground. He decided it was best to leave him there, and simpley put a rug overtop of his slumbering form.

"G'night, Nick" He said. "I love yew."


	2. Always on the run

When Nick awoke, he felt the pain in his abdomen wasn't as present as it was before. For that he smiled. He blinked softly to the dim room, and scanned it quickly, looking for the younger man that was in the room as well. He noticed Ellis sitting about a foot away from his right side, and smiled softly to himself. He noticed that a rug was overtop of him, and glanced down at his waist, noticing that he too had a rug ontop of him. The boy must've wanted to keep him warm and cozy.

"Thank you..." Nick mumbled softly, staring in Ellis' direction, and leaning over slightly, placing a small kiss on the temple of the sleeping figure. He heard the boy sigh in content, and felt a surge of happiness run through him, blocking out the slight pain that he still felt in his sides. And somewhere in his back.

Nick stood up, and walked to the broken doorway, peeking out slightly and he looked out of the safe room doors barred up windows. It was still nighttime, so he only must've slept for about 3 or 4 hours. All he knew was that it helped him get rid of the pain that he had earlier. He silently thanked Ellis, Coach and Rochelle for letting him stay and sleep instead of having him watch like he was supposed to. It was one good thing that he kept living on, keeping up with these good people who deserved to get out alive. And he would help them in anyway he could. They deserved to get out and stay safe, and grow like a natural human being into the old state and they would be able to feel nostalgia of the old days before the apocalypse.

Nick was lost in his thoughts, not hearing the small movement that was happening behind him. He felt a hand lightly place itself on his shoulder, hesitantly, not trying to startle him. He was glad, or else he might've swung around and elbowed the poor boy who was behind him. He turned his head slightly, and saw Ellis looking up into his eyes. They held happiness to see he was moving okay, but still worry since he was still hurt and in pain.

"Nick..." Ellis mumbled. He leaned into Nick's back, and wrapped his arms lightly around his waist. His arms loosely hung down, and Nick smiled to himself. "Ar' ya' gonna be okay?"

Nick heard straight worry laced throughout his voice, and he sighed softly to himself. He didn't know, but he was feeling better, is what he did know. Nick removed Ellis' hand from around him. Ellis, about to protest, was silenced by a small kiss to his chapped lips.

"I don't know Ell." The conman said, his green eyes were dulled slighty, and Ellis leaned his head against Nick's shoulder. "I'm fine right now though. I'm going to get you and the others out of this hellhole, and take you to a nice place were you can live all happy."

Ellis looked up and his eyes grew sad. "Wha' 'bout yew, Nick?" He asked. "Won't'cha be wit' us?"

Nick smiled and he pressed his lips and chin against the top of Ellis' head, placing a small kiss on it. "I'll be wherever you want me to be."

Ellis nodded slightly underneath of Nick's lips and chin on his head; he enjoyed the warmth that it gave off. He scrunched his eyebrows together, though.

"Nick...wha's gonna 'appen to us?" Ellis asked, feeling Nick about to speak, but he silenced him by asking his question in a more defined, delicate tone. "I don' jus' mean Coach, Ro and you wit' me. I jus' mean, _us._" Nick moved his head off of Ellis, to both of their dismay. He looked directly into those too blue eyes and smiled.

"What do you want to happen to us, Ell?" He asked, green clashing with blue.

Ellis looked down, though, contemplating his question. Should he really ask it? Before he could fully give himself a good answer, Nick placed hsi hand on Ellis' face, and moved it up to stare into the blue eyes of the young hick, again. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the boys lips and slowly kissing with fervor and love. Ellis felt the tongue of the conman press against his lips, and he obliged happily, opening his mouth and kissing Nick back, letting their tongues glide, taste, wrestle and dance together.

"Nick..." Ellis moaned softly, letting his mouth be dominated by the older mans. Nick smiled and pulled away, kissing the part of his lips that was the edge of his smile.

"What do you want to happen to us, Ell?"

Ellis opened his eyes after blinking a few times and flushed, he eyes averting Nick's.

"I...I'd like it if we, ya' kno'...got hitched..."

Nick honestly was surprised at the proposal, though throughly happy. His green eyes shined slightly, and he pulled Ellis' eyes up to meet his. He leaned down and kissed him once more, eyes filled with love and all that other fluffy stuff Nick was exactly happy about.

Pulling away, Nick smiled, his eyes locking with Ellis'. "Then when we get out of this hellhole, then I'll propose to you, in the regular way a man would." Nick said, Ellis wrapping his arms around Nick's front and he felt happy.

And pain. He felt pain too. His stomach growled furiously, and he looked down, irritated at himself.

"Would'ja like sum' Peaches?" Ellis asked, his eyes were smiling with laughter at what he had just heard. Nick nodded and Ellis walked over to the table,a nd pulled the conman with him. He sat Nick down on the floor near where he was sleeping at, and walked over to the table, grabbing the peaches and the can opener. He walked over and plopped down on the ground next to Nick, who was slightly yawning from being up so early in the morning. Ellis scooted close to Nick, mumbling to himself that it was so that he could help feed Nick incase he was having a hard time with his arms.

Nick smirked at his cuteness, and simplely let it happen, wrapping one of his arms around Ellis' shoulders, and pulling him slightly closer as the boy finally opened up the two cans of peaches, and smiled to himself.

"Take that ya' dammed cans o' peaches!" Ellis slightly cheered to himself and pulled out a small stick that he had found on the floor and wiped it off. Handing it to Nick, Ellis leaned over and grabbed another one that was inches away from him, and he wiped it off as well, shoving the stick into the can as he began eating the peaches and humming in satisfaction at the taste of deliciousness that he didn't always get to have.

Nick smiled and began eating his peaches as well, indulging himself in the sweet liquids that rushed out of them and made him smile. Peaches never tasted so good.

"Nick, yew sound sa' happy eatin' dem peaches." Ellis said, looking up and staring into the green eyes of the conman. He simply nodded in response and shoved his stick back into the can that he was eating from, and slipped another piece of it into his mouth.

A small humm sound came from below Nick's ears, and he looked down below him.

Ellis' eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the peaches to a full state of pure bliss. His lips were shining from his saliva that was wetting his lips; even some of the peach juice was running down those full, plump lips, some dripping off, landing on the stained, dirty shirt that Ellis was still wearing. Unaware that he was about to be pinned and lavished by his lover, Ellis went on, making the soft, pleasured noises, indulging himself to the fullest, and even sucking some of the peach juice off, before slipping it into his mouth, slowly chewing and swallowing; as if teasing the conman.

Nick quickly shifted their bodies, and he was sitting on top of Ellis. The low growl that escaped Nick's lips seemed to spark an amusement inside of Ellis' eyes. Nick leaned close to Ellis' lips, teasing him before moving up to his ear.

"You." He spoke gruffly, his 5 o'clock shadow brushing against his cheek. "Are going to get in big trouble, if you don't stop this."

Ellis breathed softly, yet lidded, and his eyes were shadowing with lust as he leaned closer to Nick, taking in his musky, manly, sweaty scent of a zombie killer. His voice was lost inside of his throat, and he nuzzled his face against the neck of the conman.

"I wa' hoping ya'd say that." Ellis sighed, using his arms, wrapping them around Nick's shoulders and pulling him closer even. "I saw 'da way ya's lookin' at me ear'ler." His voice came out as a soft arousal. "An' I's been waitin' for ya' ta' wake up, so we'can do dis'."

Nick moved his face up, looking into the eyes of Ellis, and he felt a twinge of satisfaction; Ellis lying beneath him, breath labored, yet they hadn't even begun what was to happen. It made Nick shiver in delight, just gazing upon his lover, so turned on already, by being pushed down; Nick let out a grunt of approval, feeling Ellis trying to pry off the white suit jacket of the conman. Nick pushed it off of himself, and began folding, while he began grinding his hips across the youngers. He slowly buttoned the jacket up, and folded it, watching as Ellis moaned softly, eyes closed against the sensation he was feeling now. Nick simply went on with his duty at hand, folding the jacket in half, then folding the sleeves of the jacket into it, and finally folding it one last time, making it into a small clothe square.

"N...Nick..." Ellis murmured, his eyes cracked open slightly, as he gazed up, into the green eyes of his man. "Nick..."

"I know, Ell." Nick said, his eyes holding a smirk in themselves. "It's almost been two weeks since we've had sex." His eyes grew softer, looking down at the young man who frown ever so slightly. "I'm sorry." Nick replied quickly, stopping their movements. "I know we make love, I just sometimes don't think over what I say."

Ellis let out a small huff of knowing, nodding at the man, knowing that alot more than the others, that Nick didn't always mean what he said to the young man. "I kno'."

Nick leaned down, kissing Ellis gently, before pulling off the hat that Ellis always wore; Nick enjoyed the curly locks the other man had to offer. In fact, it made him even cuter, if Nick could say so. Which was pretty hard, considering that Ellis was always cute to the conman.

Nick moved back down to peck the boy again, feeling Ellis hold him down, making their kiss more deeper and full of passion. His hips moved up to meet Nick's, and he let off a soft groan, feeling the friction of his overall jeans and Nick's slacks.

"Nick..."

A smile formed on the conmans lips, and he felt himself harden at the way the boy said his name; well if his penis could get harder, he was sure it would.

The friction became even more intense, and Nick could've sworn he heard Ellis beg for Nick to be inside of him already. But Nick was only just beginning his tease phase. He leaned away and stared straight into Ellis' eyes, and he moved his arms from beside Ellis' body, reaching down below and untying the overalls around Ellis' waist, then pulling the boys shirt up, slowly, teasingly, letting the cold air hit his skin; Ellis groaned, letting out a hiss of chill. He was almost about to force Nick inside himself, but that much ruckus would make Coach and Rochelle come in and see what happened, or what they were up to.

"Pleas' Nick...I need'ya." Ellis said, eyes completely glazed over, and he tossed his head to the side, running his hips against Nick's, and letting himself loose some control on his voice.

With that, Nick finally ripped off Ellis' shirt, and got off of Ellis, unbuttoning his own shirt, in a slightly slow manner, but much faster than when he was taking off the young mans shirt. He tossed it aside, not really caring whether or not it was going to get wrinkled. Like this hellhole was going to get any better, so why care about clothing getting wrinkled.

"Where?" He asked Ellis, his eyes scanning the room for anywhere that would be comfortable enough to not give rug burn to his lover.

Ellis looked around, and leaned over, pointing at the disused dog bed. Not it wasn't too big, per say, but it could at least make things easier for the young man.

"I wan'cha ta' use dat' ther' undernetta' me." Ellis explained sloppily. "Tak'me on the' floor, Nick."

The words entered Nick's ears, and he growled viciously, kissing Ellis hard on the mouth before standing and walking over to the dogbed. He picked it up and smirked sexily at Ellis, lying there on the floor, ready to be taken with the most lustful look on his face. Leaning down slow, Nick drew the dogbed up beside Ellis' head, and moved close to his mouth, whispering,

"Lean up, Ell."

His voice was dark and musky, gruff with want and sexual arousal. Ellis decided not to be a bother, and leaned up holding onto Nick to make sure he didn't fall. Tossing the bed behind Ellis, he quickly laid Ellis back down, shifting his body overtop of the young man. Eyes locked, and Nick pressed his lips down fiercely upon Ellis'. Lapping at his lips, Nick pried the two fleshy skins apart, darting his tongue into the other mans mouth. his companion, withering slightly and groaning seemed to be enjoying the sensations of two, bare chested, sweaty active body's being pressed together like this.

"I want you to scream my name tonight, Ell." Nick gritted out, taking his large hands and gripping at Ellis' hips, pressing his down, hard, and harder; their hips began grinding together, more...more...and Ellis groaned, loud, louder.

Nick and Ellis were sweating beyond belief, and the sore muscles that they already had from just the few hours ago that had found this safe room. Huffs of arousal, and soft moans of appreciation kept coming from the dim room, and neither of the men cared anymore.

They had been apart from this for almost two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. And Nick sure in the Hell was NOT going to have to wait anymore. Once more, he leaned down to Ellis, licking along his jaw line, neck, up to his ear, and down to his mouth. That sweet, sweet mouth, that tasted of Peaches and saliva. God, it felt so intoxicating to the conman, and he bite down lightly on the boys tongue.

"Oh, Nick..." Ellis sighed softly, his blue eyes were now dark with painful lust, and he leaned into Nick again. "Pleas'? I...I wan'cha...e...'en me..."

The begging voice stirred something inside of Nick, and he grew a slightly sadistic smile on his features. "Begging now, are we?" He leaned down before running his hands down Ellis' sides; he gripped the fabric of the overall jeans and Ellis' boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement, though it wasn't very fluid, considering he grazed Ellis' knees, making the slightly smaller man let out a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry, Ell." Nick apologized, kissing his forehead accordingly. "Now, just stay here for a sec."

Nick moved away, not staying to watch Ellis nod his head, and simply lie on the carpet and dogbed beneath him. Nor did he question what nick was doing, and decided it would be best to just wait and see.

"Here it is..." He heard Nick mumble before seeing the conman walk back over to their 'love making' vicinity. In his hand, he held on of the cans of peaches that was now empty, except for maybe some peach juice-

_Lube_.

'Dammit.' Ellis though to himself. 'How'd I forget about that?'

Nick got down on his knees and stared into Ellis' eyes, and slowly removing his slacks and underwear. He pulled out himself, and positioned himself between the legs of the younger man.

Pouring some of the peach juice on his hand, Nick coated his fingers, watching Ellis closely to see any sort of reaction that came out of the young man, if any. Teasingly, he began to stroke Ellis' bum with his non-liquidated hand, and while he was distracting Ellis, he shoved two fingers into his rear. A soft yelp was heard, before the hick settled down; he had done this many a time before, and he could do it now. The slow pace of Nick's fingers pumping in and out of his rear made the boys penis twitch in anticipation, and he stared at Nick's face, concentrated on how gorgeous his eyes were, though not for long, as he felt the third finger slide into him; stretching his bum and making him ready for the conman. Though he was never ready for something so big and made for a woman.

"Hurry up, Nick..." Ellis panted, his eyes now closed as he moved his hips against Nick's fingers.

Nick, not wanting his lover to wait, course neither did he feel like waiting, pulled out his fingers and stared at Ellis. Rubbing the peach juice over his dick, Nick pulled Ellis' legs over top of his shoulders, making sure he was on the dogbed and not about to get hurt; Nick thrust hard into Ellis, and a yelp of pure Painful Ecstasy rang throughout the room. Nick sat and waited for Ellis to adjust to him, once again; honestly the conman never thought it was so big, but then again never complained since he was such a good lover.

Around a minute passed as Ellis lay, panting heavily before opening his eyes, and nodding to Nick; the thrusting commenced, and Nick let out a small groan of delight.

"God...Ell." Nick murmured, his body moving in sync with the other man. "How can you feel so amazing everytime?"

The huffed out statement didn't seem to make it to Ellis, as he was to busy enjoying Nick's crotch lodged inside of his rear. Nick didn't seem to bothered by it, and simply went about his business; that being, jerking wildly into the young hick who was lying beneath him, sweat glistening his whole body, and the dogbed moving back and forth along with their efforts.

Moans and groans of pleasure were heard from Ellis, and Nick felt in control and so dominate watching his lover, curly hair a mess, mouth open with his tongue peeking out slightly; Nick licked it softly with his own, and began kissing Ellis deeply.

It seemed languid, but all to soon it was over, and Ellis screamed in pure bliss, throwing his head back. Nick grew a cocky smirk; he hit it. The sweetest spot of Ellis.

"Gawd, Nick!" Ellis cried out. "Ther' agaen'! Pleas' Nick!"

Over and over, Nick hit the spot, dead on each time, and Ellis could help but grow even more loud. Nick could tell that Ellis was close, and he was as well. He needed release as bad as the young hick, and moved his hand up slightly to get around Ellis' leg. He began pumping his cock in rhythm to the thrusts of his hips.

It only took a few moments before Ellis leaned his head back and screamed Nick's name at the top of his lungs. And with that, Nick ejaculated inside of Ellis, feeling the hot liquid that spurted out onto his chest arouse him to the point of orgasm.

The heavy breathes of the two men were accompanied by soft groans and moans, before Nick pulled himself out and started cleaning them both up with the rugs that were around that they weren't planning on using.

As he finished, Ellis pulled him down into an embrace, kissing him softly and nuzzling his head into the crook of Nick's neck. Nick pulled the rugs they had been using up overtop of their naked forms, and though he knew they should get dressed, he didn't care as of right now.

"Nick." Ellis spoke softly. "I love yew. Sa'much."

Nick pressed his lips against Ellis' temple and smiled, a rare genuine smile.

"I love you too, Ell." He replied. "I love you too."

Ellis smiled, and moved his head up to kiss Nick softly on the lips, and as he was closing his eyes about to fall asleep, he noticed Nick looked alittle paler than usual, but fell into sleep quicker than he could even think.


	3. Destiny, against the rising sun

Ellis shifted his position and felt a cold streak across his side. He leaned sightly into the touch, and put his hand overtop of it, trying to let his warmth spread into the coldness of the hand and wrist that was against him. He always knew that Nick was a cold person in heart, but this just seemed ridiculous. He moved his thumb slightly over the cold hand and wrist, and turned his head slightly. His blue eyes were smiling until they heard something.

The low growl of the undead.

He turned completely, shaking Nick slightly, until he realized it. Nick was the undead. Nick. Was. Dead.

A sickening feeling twisted inside of his gut, and he tried pulling away from Nick, but the grip of the zombie was to strong. It pulled him closer, and closer, until it had room to sink its' teeth into the flesh of Ellis.

He screamed, feeling the dull canines of the zombie Nick, as it dug its' teeth further into his skin, and finally ripped it open. The warm rush of blood flowed out of him, and he screeched, pushing harder against the infected. Ellis could see the blood rushing down his shoulder, and he felt the pulsating of pain and agony that followed soon after.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he began struggling harder, and finally he pushed free, knocking himself away from the wretched creature. The creature who was Nick. Who _used_ to be Nick. The one that he loved. That he was _in love_ with.

Ellis wiped his eyes, and he stood up slowly, his shoulder not wanting him to move, just to take it and become infected before he could end his own suffering. Ellis turned and looked around. Nothing was in the room, aside from some chairs, but those wouldn't do.

He quickly opened up the door as he saw zombie Nick stubble upwards, his _used to be_ green eyes now glowing a piercing, ugly red.

He pulled out of the room and reached the table that held the weapons of himself and Nick. There were two shotguns, a guitar that Ellis just received after entering the park, and a Machete that Nick had been using.

_Had been. Never again would he use it._

Ellis reached over to his shotgun, before noticing the two pistols that were also on the table, hidden slightly by the ammo stash. He gripped one quickly in his right palm, and aimed it to the door, where a disgusting, grey clawed hand was creeping its' way out.

Ellis turned fully towards the door and walked slowly to it, his eyes were filled with pain and sadness. Zombie Nick fully sheathed himself into the room of the Tunnel of Love, and he turned his head to Ellis.

For a split second, Ellis could've sworn that he saw something that came up to be sadness in Nick's eyes before he lunged.

Ellis juked it quickly before aiming at Nick's head and letting a single tear slip down his cheek.

"I love yew, Nick." He spoke, pulling the trigger and watching as Nick's figure fell to the floor, dead and limp, _forever_.

The shot rang out, and he waited to see if any type of movement happened outside, but it didn't and Ellis didn't care anymore. He saw Coach and Rochelle sitting outside of the safe house, waiting for the time to come in and get Nick and Ellis up. Yet they didn't hear the shot, or Ellis scream. That bugged him, but instead of going to check on them, he just decided to end it.

Drawing the barrel up to his temple, he cocked the pistol before pulling the trigger. And a dull thump was heard on the ground.

* * *

Ellis sat up, his breath heaving and his eyes brimming with tears. He turned his head, looking down onto Nick's sleeping face, calmed and collected. _Alive_ seemed to be the right word. And it made Ellis fill with relief at the face of his lover, fine and safe within these walls.

Ellis leaned down and kissed Nick softly on the lips. The small movement made Nick stir slightly, and his green eyes were met with the content face of a young southern man, who had eyes as blue as the bright sky before all Hell broke loose. A soft peck was met with his lips once more, and Nick smiled fondly into it.

"Ellis..." Nick mumbled, half awake, wrapping his arms around the younger man. For a moment, Ellis stiffened, remembering his dream, and staring down into Nick's eyes. He quickly pulled Nick into an embrace, and let a tear slip out from his eye, and he left his mouth on the shoulder of his lover.

"Ellis?" Nick asked, worried. He pulled Ellis back gently, looking at the boy and frowned. "What's the matter?" Nick asked, his eyes were clouded with something; something Ellis couldn't guess, but simply figured it was sadness, worry, or confusion.

Ellis simply shook his head and glanced away, flushing lightly before grabbing Nicks hand, and kissing each finger softly, as if they would disappear forever if he didn't keep them to himself. A small smile placed itself on Nick's features, and he moved Ellis' hand up to his face, and leaned his cheek onto the palm of the boy. He left a small kiss on the palm, and looked up to see Ellis' eyes brimming with tears. Nick leaned over, dropping the hand he had had in his hand, and pulled Ellis into a tight embrace once again; nuzzling the young man, he kissed his cheek, jaw, ear, and forehead before moving his head back to stare into those blue eyes that had made him drop his wall.

"What happened, Ell?" He asked again, kissing the eyelids of Ellis softly, then his nose, cheeks, chin, and finally his lips. "Tell me, so that I can make you feel better."

Ellis broke down, tears spilling from his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Nick, crying into the shoulder that was there for him. He spilt his guts to Nick, telling him of the horror of waking up, and seeing that Nick was a zombie. The Nick had bitten him, and he was in so much pain. And he had to run out and grab a pistol, because he didn't want _his Nick_ to be infected for so long. It was breaking his heart, and he found a pistol and shot Nick, point blank, sobbing in agony; he then turned the gun on himself and shot himself, falling to the ground, dead. And before hand, he said that Rochelle and Coach weren't even paying attention, and they somehow didn't hear the streaming from himself, or the gunshots.

Nick pulled Ellis closely to himself and kissed him softly. "I will never let that happen." He spoke softly, nuzzling his scruffy chin against Ellis' shoulder and neck. "I will never leave leave you."

Ellis pulled Nick closer still, pecking him lightly on the lips while doing so. Their eyes met, and Ellis felt the pain seering through his heart as he looked at Nick. The flashes of zombie Nick kept coming back, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Nick, I love yew..." Ellis seemed to repeat over and over again, trying his hardest not to cry. His voice cracked slightly, and Nick simply held him closer.

"Don't cry, Ell." He spoke gently, rubbing his hand up and down on Ellis' back. He moved away and placed a timid kiss on Ellis' lips, as if it were the very first time that they kissed. And it definitely wasn't their first. Ellis held shock for a moment, before slowly engaging himself with Nick, kissing back, just as tenderly, and nuzzling his nose with Nick's.

He pulled away, and Nick wiped the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He wiped them away, like he wiped away the pain of being lost from his best friend, Keith, or his family...his little sister, who he loved and had only just begun to watch grow up. He wiped away the pain, and left it with a numbing happiness that Ellis now began to accept and take in, with deep pleasure and devotion. Devotion to what, he didn't know. Maybe it was to Nick, who had saved him from himself.

Nick slowly rose up, and grabbed Ellis' hand, pulling the boy up to stand beside him and stare at him shyly, realizing that they were still naked, and it was nearly time for the other two to come in and wake them up for their turn to come in and stay and rest for a bit before leaving and trying to find a new safe room, and to get out of this hellhole.

"Here," Nick said, handing Ellis his clothing, and smiling kind of awkwardly at the weirdness of being naked and not making love to eachother. He himself pulled on his underwear and slacks. He pulled on a white undershirt before picking up his discarded blue button up, and putting it around his shoulders, slipping his arms through, and fully buttoning it up, before tucking it in, and sliding his belt through the loops and fixating it in the way that it was comfortable around his waist. He then leaned over, picking up his neatly folded jacket, and slipped it on as well.

All the while, Ellis had been watch, seeming mesmerized by the slick movements of the older man. He was fully dressed in front of him now, and Ellis felt silly not even budging the whole time. He flushed and quickly put on his clothing haphazardly, not really giving a care that they didn't look as great and fabulous as Nick's did. He was indeed a country boy, and he didn't care too much about looking his best, and certainly not in a zombie apocalypse.

He looked up to see Nick staring intensely at him. He looked away, mumbling out a 'Wha'?' before walking over beside Nick.

"I was simply enjoying the show you'd brought to me." Nick replied to him, smirking alittle, and kissing him softly on the forehead. "Don't go looking like that, Ell. You know that I love you."

Ellis nodded, but still acted embarrassed. He didn't know how Nick could stand to be looked at naked and putting on clothes. It just seemed way to awkward to _enjoy_ something so...awkward.

He decided not to question it, however, and simply walked out of the room door that still looked dilapidated and about to break at any minute. He passed by Nick, and leaned over to where his guns and guitar were laid on the table. He picked them up, slung the guitar overtop of his shoulders, having it settle on his back. He picked up the shotgun that he had been using and Nick follow suit, picking up the Machete and his shotgun as well. They seemed like a deadly pair, and Nick was the most handsome in this little group.

They had grabbed their things, and set off to where Rochelle and Coach were at, relieving them of their duty.

* * *

It was hours later, and the group of survivors were drenched in blood and guts of infected. They were smelly and dirty, and it was completely disgusting, though they had finally gotten used to the oder of the infected. Most of them were now dead, lying limp and awkward on the floor below them, sinking in the shallow water that was still in the Tunnel of Love.

Splashing about, Ellis was in the back with Nick chopping the zombies, and smashing their heads in with their melee weapons.

It was a beautiful array of blood and dying gurgling screams. It made Ellis happy to know that he had Nick beside him, and that they were fighting rapidly to save themselves.

It took almost an hour to maneuver around the Tunnel of Love and find the control room, just to get their asses out of there. More zombies were still shuffling about, and they had to crush them to get through. The silent prayer came from Ellis, hoping that the person's soul that was in the body would go and be with God now, and live a happy afterlife.

Nick was beside him, blood splaying around him and on him, as he sliced up the zombies with his Machete.

"Lookin' gewd Nick." Ellis commented, his blue eyes shining as they finally got out of the Tunnel of Love.

Nick simply smirk and raised his Machete down upon another zombie. And another until a bloody mess surrounded him and he was making sure that they were dead by crushing their skulls and brains in.

"I appreciate that, Ellis." Nick replied, making sure that Coach and Rochelle were out of earshot; he wouldn't want his hardass reputation to be plummeted by them hearing him call Ellis by his first name.

They were running now, smacking infected down along the way and huffing hard, trying to get to what seemed to be closer to the safe room. But in their way was a rollercoaster. A giant, looming, most likely rotted rollercoaster. Ellis' eyes were filled with slight terror. Sure he had loved rollercoasters. Loved. Not anymore, considering that he couldn't exactly ride on one anymore because of the apocalypse that has went on.

Rochelle and Coach were up ahead, waiting for the boys to catch up to them. When they did, all of them were wary, not wanting to do this, even though they knew that they had to. All of them nodded, and Rochelle turned the switch, watching the cart go and the gate open. All of them began running, hearing the infected close behind as the coaster squeaked and creaked quickly along the railway.

It was a complicated journey going up and down the hills, because they didn't want to get caught and fall down or up the railway, unlike the zombies who didn't care, and simply ran up trying to tear the survivors to shreds. It wasn't a pretty sight, and Ellis was beginning to have a hard time keeping up when the hills became more ragged. He still kept up with Nick though, trying his hardest to prove that he was just a strong, as agile as anyone else.

Any then, they had finally made it to the tunnel, where the ride was almost over, and then they heard it. A weeping noise coming from deep inside. And they froze.

Why did it have to be now, of all places, and all times, why _now?_ The survivors were looking at eachother for a moment while the infected began closing in on them, crawling slowly up the hill. One of them would have to startle the Witch to get through, and they didn't know who should. But Nick did.

Nick walked in closer to the inner side of the tunnel. He was going to go and make the Witch become startled, and try to get them to the safe room without anyone else being hurt, more than they already were.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a bloodchilling scream of the Witch and Nick let out a shriek, shooting at it rapidly, and they watched as it went down on Nick, clawing up his suit and chest. It must've been painful. So Ellis decided to shoot her in the head and get her dead body off of Nick. Staring down, Ellis began to cry slightly. Nick was covered in blood and he began crying, as he tried to pick Nick up, setting him along his shoulder, with Nick's arm around his. Coach went to the other side, grabbing Nick's other arm, and they quickly maneuvered down the tracks again. Rochelle went and turned off the damned contraption, as Ellis and Coach were reaching the safe room. Rochelle opened the door and they all went inside, setting Nick down, and trying to patch him up.

Long stripes of cloth were being wrapped around Nick's torso, and Ellis couldn't help himself from sobbing as he tried his hardest to wrap the cloth around his body so that it would stop the bleeding. Nick was shallowly breathing, his face becoming pale way to fast for Ellis' liking. Ellis moved closer to Nick, while Coach and Rochelle helped by putting more medicine on his other wounds, while patching his chest and abdomen up.

"Ell..." Nick spoke softly, his breaths making them ragged and painful. "Ell, I'm sorry...that I lied to you..." Nick spoke, his eyes clouding with death. Ellis began sobbing more, coming closer to Nick, kissing his head with utter reassurance that he would end up okay.

"Nick, don' say thins' like dat'." Ellis said, his eyes full of unshed tears that seemed to be raining down. "I love yew..."

Nick closed his eyes, one breath releasing slowly as he kissed Ellis once more with all the power left inside of him. "I love you, Ell...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Ellis sat up, his heart aching at the memory. It had already been four years since that fateful day, and Ellis was once again crying over Nick, who was no longer with him. Who had died to save the other three. And who had left him, alone. All alone, without his lover. Without his best friend, as of then. Without his Nick. He was left all alone, and Ellis couldn't help but cry.

He was sitting up in his bed, and he was weeping, harder than he ever had, and held himself. He held himself, thinking of Nick holding him again, with the warmth that Ellis could still remember, with all the love and protection that Ellis could feel surging throughout Nick's veins and somehow into his own.

The memory filtered throughout Ellis' mind, and he decided that it would be best if he just tried shaking them out of his head again. It hurt to much to think like that. Nick was dead.

Nick...was dead. Small tears escaped once more, and Ellis wrapped his blanket around himself, trying to keep himself warm, trying to keep himself calm, and trying to keep himself from thinking of Nick. The blanket was scruffy and agitating, making Ellis think of the rugs that the two lovers had once shared, and he smack his hand to his face, trying to force his mind to stop the torture.

He looked around the small shack that he was in. Only a small two room place, but it had electricity, food, water running and other things that were scarce now days. Ellis wiped his face and stood from his bed, clambering out slightly, and nearly tripping and falling on his face.

He slid on his clothing, thoughts still filled with Nick, and he frowned deeply, trying to get it through his head that _Nick was dead._ He was never coming back. And that's what truly hurt him the most.

He could've had all of this with Nick. The small shack, that was surrounded by the other few survivors who they had finally met. There were, in all, 27 survivors. Most've them, Ellis didn't much talk to, though he was very polite when he did speak to them.

There were his few friends that he had held though, and that was Rochelle and Coach of course, but also Zoey, Francis and Louis, from when they had met, just after leaving the mall. It made him happy to have some, though he was still lonely on the inside.

It had been hard at first when he Ro and Coach all made it here at first, people were skeptical, but Zoey convinced them otherwise. She was a sweet girl, but she had Francis, and besides, Ellis didn't want her. He was still mourning over a loss that would never leave him be. And he just had to accept that fate, and move on with his lonesome, hurting life.

Ellis sighed softly and looked out of the window, watching as the 27th member of their survivor group was playing on the grass and tossing it at his mother, Zoey. He was only about 2. He was born right after Ellis and the others arrived. And he was named after Nick.

Ellis smirked softly, watching the small child, who looked like an infant version of his Nick, and he walked away from the window. It was beginning to get to him, and he remembered once again, having to leave Nick in the safe room, all alone after he had died. They didn't even have time to bury him or have a proper burial.

Ellis slipped on his shirt that he had been holding in his hand and grabbed his guitar that he had always used out in the 'wild' as some called it. Silly people and their weird ideas.

He knew what he had to do, and he had a solemn look in his eyes. Tossing the guitar around his neck and feeling it hover on his shoulders he grabbed a shotgun and began to head out.

Zoey looked up from Nick and she gave him a curious look, as if to say 'What's-the-matter?' Ellis looked to Zoey and a small tear glided down his cheek as she walked up to him.

"I gotta' go an' do it' Zoey." Ellis said, his eyes brimming. "I gotta' do wha' I couldna' dun' befo'."

He began to walk towards the gate, and Zoey watched, Francis coming up beside her and holding her hand. Ellis walked out of the gate, going to do what he needed to do for a long time.

Put Nick out of his misery.


	4. Deserters we are called

Ellis was walking through the dirt and grass on a hot summers day. It was days like this that he remembered a time before the apocalypse. A time that was beautiful and sweet and lovely.

But that wasn't the case now. The case was that everything was filled with pain and suffering and he didn't like that. Not one bit. But he dealt with it the best that he could, and he was hoping that this didn't break his heart anymore than he already knew it would.

He was looking around, guitar in hand and he didn't notice nor see any zombies around him. It was a good deal to him, considering that he wasn't really in the mood to kill anymore undead than he needed to.

Why had God cursed him like this, he wonder to himself, trying to understand what he did wrong to deserve such punishment. Was it because he was in love with a man, and a dead one at that.

Ellis shook his head and tried clearing his thoughts so that he could keep his head in focus incase he did in fact see something that he needed to fend off or kill.

But today seemed to be pretty quiet and he began taking a few turns around the corner, to where a stall was. It held horses for people who wanted to go back out into the 'wild' and see if they could find anything of a memento that they wished to gain back.

No one usually went to the horses, except hunters who went and got for in return for getting services of clean clothing or just recognition.

Ellis smirked slightly at the thought of him being a hunter and going to get the others food. It didn't seem like such a bad thought or idea though, but he had to do this before he could do anything else. So that's what he was going to do.

He walked up to the stable, and began talking to the stable watcher. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"May I barra' a hors' a yers'?" He asked, smiling slightly. She simply nodded and handed him over one of the horses, untying it from a post in the stable, and brought it over to him.

"Here," She spoke, her eyes scanning him to see if he was an intruder or not, but he didn't seem to be, so she let go of the rope that was holding the horse. "Have her back by sunset."

Ellis nodded in response, and got onto the saddle that was on the horse and began to have it walk down the road to where he needed to go. It was going to be a long journey, he realized and he knew that he may or may not come back as he was before.

In fact he figured that he would never come back at all if he couldn't do it.

If he couldn't fully save Nick from the suffering that he had been going through for four years.

It killed Ellis more and more each day that he had to think about Nick, his soul stuck inside of that beast, being forced to sit in pain and hunger from death and agony. Ellis didn't like the thought of that, so he just stopped thinking of it, making the horse that he was riding stop for a moment, glancing around his surroundings.

The people were right when they said that they had taken care of most of the zombies around here, though he was figuring that they didn't kill all of them. Not around where Ellis was headed.

The horse began galloping on Ellis' accord, and they were running full speed toward Ellis' destination. It was a slightly rough ride, considering that Ellis usually didn't ride this fast nor hard, and he never did go out this far, but he just ignored anything that would be a setback to him. It was time for him to make a judgement on the man that he loved so very much, even now.

The horse whinnied and slowed down to a trot, which was fine with Ellis, because he didn't really think that it was a bad idea to slow down, for his backside was actually hurting slightly from when they had been galloping. And the last time Ellis remembered a pain slightly like that...

He shook his head. 'Don't think of it.' He reminded himself, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. It seemed to work slightly, and he kept going. A small smile was on his lips and then he pulled the horse back slightly, making it stop.

He looked up to the sign and a tear slipped from his eyes. He began trotting again, into Whispering Oaks, the place where he lost his only love.

* * *

The roller coaster loomed over top of him and his horse. Surprisingly there weren't many zombies to get through, though there was the occasional zombie, sitting on the ground trying to just be ignored and die, which Ellis gave it its wish. And shot it upside the head, killing it instantly.

He glanced up and frowned at the piece of shit the he had been on a long time ago. The door was still open, and Ellis thanked God that is was. He didn't want to have to face a hoard of zombies by opening the damned door again. So he began trotting up the small slope of the hill again, his horse having cautious steps on its way up the hill. It was creaking and it slightly shook, but not too much, considering that the horse was still going.

"Atta girl," Ellis said, petting her main to keep her from being scared and jumping off of the coaster. It'd be death if she did, now that they were at the highest point, the first hill.

The rest of the way happened in silence, except for the few encouragements from Ellis to keep the horse calm. And everything was going well for him, he even got to the tunnel in a nice quiet state, figuring that he would have to fight at least a few zombies getting there, though he was glad he didn't have to, considering the poor horse would most likely shit itself, and commit suicide and manslaughter to him.

But that was short lived as they entered the tunnel and saw something limp and dead on the ground. Something with long, bloodstained fingers and a small disgusting figure. Ellis slammed his guitar onto the head of the dead Which, and her body was being slammed into the ground as well with it.

Ellis began raging angrily onto the Which and killing it more than he already had. She didn't deserve to be there in a full form. He decided that it would be okay that her body was being smashed into a pile of mush and guts, with discolored blood and organs.

Ellis glared at it until he blinked and stared at the now smashed up pile of organs and disgust. It wasn't what he wanted to do. The Which just wanted to be alone...but they had to go through and get to the safe room, and they couldn't with her there. It would have never worked, no matter how fast they ran. And Ellis began crying, falling beside the dead body and weeping, like a Which would. It would be funny if he every became an infected and turned into a Which. The first male Which. It just seemed disturbingly funny. But Ellis couldn't stop weeping. The horse came up to him, and pressed its nose against him, as if trying to tell him that it was time to go and do what they had come here for.

Ellis looked up and wiped his face, getting up, using the horse for a help.

He walked to the safe room, taking a few minutes, thinking of how he should do it. Just shoot him? But that might attract a hoard. But he could just smash his head in. That would kill Ellis more than anything. He didn't want to see Nick's face crushed in, and he didn't want to live with the fact that he did it. No, he had an idea, but he had to make sure that Nick was tied up and not in his way. It was a silent way, and efficient. And he would still be able to look at his beloved.

Ellis walked down the angled pathway, where the safe room was. He got to the door and heard a soft moaning. It sounded so sad and painful.

He looked through the bars and spotted who it was, as if he didn't already know. The white suit, stained with red along with the blue shirt. It didn't suit such a face. And Ellis had to stop it from doing anymore damage to his beloved.

Ellis opened the door, walking through and trying his best to stay quiet. It worked, and Nick was to busy, lumbering around and moaning in agony to hear, or see anything. Ellis let a tear slip from his eyes again, and grabbed some of the rope that was on the cardboard boxes from years ago. Pulling it tight in his hands, he walked over to the lumbering figure, pushing it to the ground. A loud growl came from the figure, and Ellis quickly pulled its hands back, tying them up with the rope. He sat up and stared down at the struggling zombie beneath him. It was angry and growling, fidgeting all around, trying to get Ellis off of him, but it wasn't working, and Ellis moved his body slightly, pulling a knife off of the cardboard box as well. Good it was still slightly sharp.

Tears fell from his eyes, and he leaned down to Nick's head, kissing the top of it softly, and making sure that he couldn't bite him to infect him, though by this point, Ellis didn't really care if that would happen to him, he just wanted his Nick back, and this was the way that he would do it.

He shoved the head beneath him down, facing the ground and brought the knife up with it. At the base of the skull, Ellis held the tip of the knife and looked once more at the struggling figure beneath him.

"I stil' love yew, Nick..." He murmured, plunging the knife into Nick's neck and feeling as the struggling immediately stopped, and Ellis picked himself up, moving before falling to the ground and weeping again. It wasn't fair that he had been so good his whole life, and he had to loose the only person in this life that he loved more than anything. But now, now he was free, not having to have his soul taken by that beast any longer.

Ellis stood again, pulling Nick's dead body up, and taking him to the horse, setting Nick on her back, before climbing onto the horse himself.

It was time for a proper burial.

* * *

Ellis stood, suit on him and watching as they lowered the top of the box where Nick's body was. They were going to cremate him, so that Ellis would be able to still have him with him, no matter where he went. Ellis was fine with this plan, and he stood silently weeping to himself, before he turned, and Zoey hugged him, telling him that Nick was finally at peace, instead of being tormented down here on Earth.

Francis looked at Ellis with solemn eyes, and patted him on the back, while little Nick stared up at Ellis with sad eyes, tears falling down them as he hugged Ellis' legs.

"I'm still wif ya, Uncle Ell." Nick said, his green eyes glowing sadly up. "I love you, Ell."

Ellis began weeping again, getting down and holding Nick to himself, kissing the top of his head and crying harder. "I love yew too, Nick."

_"I will always love you, Ellis. And I'll be waiting."_

Ellis could've sworn he heard his Nick, but decided that for the better, to not think about it, and hold his little Nick to him, because at least God was nice enough to send him another one, so that he could still care for him.

At least God sent Nick back to him.


End file.
